List of latries
This is the list of latries with brief definitions of what specific things are worshipped. The suffix -latry displayed in every term comes from the Late Latin word latria, from Ancient Greek λατρεία (latreía), meaning worship. All of the following terms have prefixes originated from the corresponding word in Greek and Latin. Note that the term latry coming from its corresponding suffix is analogous to the real term that comes from the suffix -phobia. A–B * Alatry – worship of anything non-religious * Abstractolatry – worship of abstract things * Achluolatry – worship of darkness (also known as nyctolatry) * Adamolatry – worship of diamonds * Adolescentolatry – worship of teenagers * Adultolatry – worship of adults * Aerolatry – worship of air * Aerolitholatry – worship of meteors and meteorites (also known as meteorolatry) * Agnostolatry – worship of the unknown * Agrostolatry – worship of grass * Ailurolatry – worship of cats (also known as felinolatry or felilatry) * Aitholatry – worship of aether * Alektorolatry – worship of chickens * Alienolatry – worship of aliens * Algolatry – worship of pain * Allocotolatry – worship of oddity * Amasolatry – worship of one's lover * Amatholatry – worship of dust (also known as koniolatry) * Amicolatry or amilatry – worship of one's friends * Amitalatry – worship of one's aunts * Androlatry – worship of men (also known as masculinolatry, masculilatry or masculatry) * Anemolatry – worship of wind * Angelolatry – worship of angels * Angrolatry – worship of anger * Animotolatry – worship of emotions or feelings * Antholatry – worship of flowers * Anthropolatry or anthrolatry – worship of humans (also known as demolatry and homolatry) * Aomalatry – worship of healing * Apeirolatry – worship of eternity or infinity * Apollymolatry – worship of destruction * Aqualatry – worship of water (also known as hydrolatry) * Arachnolatry – worship of spiders * Arborolatry – worship of trees (also known as dendrolatry) * Archaeolatry or archæolatry – worship of archaic things and/or ancient sites (also known as paleolatry) * Arctolatry – worship of bears (also known as ursalatry) * Areolatry – worship of planet Mars * Argentolatry – worship of silver * Artemolatry – worship of art * Artolatry – worship of bread * Astralatry – worship of thunder and lightning (also known as brontolatry) * Astrolatry – worship of stars * Athlemolatry – worship of sports * Atycholatry – worship of failures and defeats * Aurolatry – worship of gold * Autolatry – worship of oneself (also known as idiolatry) * Aviolatry – worship of birds (also known as ornitholatry) * Avunculolatry or avunculatry – worship of one's uncles * Bardolatry – worship of William Shakespeare * Basilolatry, basileolatry or basileiolatry – worship of the king * Bibliolatry – worship of books * Biolatry – worship of life * Blancolatry – worship of white people * Boolatry – worship of cows * Botanolatry – worship of plants (also known as phytolatry) * Brepholatry – worship of babies * Brontolatry – worship of thunder and lightning (also known as astralatry) C–F * Cacolatry – worship of evil (alternate spelling of kakolatry) * Caelolatry – worship of the sky * Callolatry – worship of beauty * Caninolatry or canilatry – worship of dogs (also known as cynolatry) * Capralatry – worship of goats * Carcerolatry – worship of prison * Carnolatry – worship of meats * Catastrolatry – worship of disasters * Causalitolatry – worship of causality * Cedeialatry – worship of funerals * Cetalatry – worship of whales * Chemolatry – worship of chemicals * Chionolatry – worship of snow * Chlorolatry – worship of color green (also known as prasinolatry) * Chrematolatry – worship of money * Christolatry – worship of Christ (same as jesusolatry) * Christougenniatikolatry – worship of Christmas * Chromolatry – worship of colors * Chronolatry – worship of time * Chrysolatry – worship of color orange * Cinematolatry – worship of movies * Climatolatry – worship of climate * Cognatilatry – worship of one's cousins * Cometolatry – worship of comets * Copainolatry – worship of one's boyfriend * Coprolatry – worship of feces * Cosmolatry – worship of the world * Cryolatry – worship of cold (also known as frigolatry) * Cuprolatry – worship of copper and bronze * Cyanolatry – worship of color blue * Cyberlatry or cybertheism – worship of computers * Cyclonolatry – worship of tropical cyclones, e.g. hurricanes * Cynolatry – worship of dogs (alternate spelling of kynolatry; also known as caninolatry or canilatry) * Cytherolatry – worship of planet Venus * Delphinolatry or delpholatry – worship of dolphins * Demolatry – worship of people (also known as anthropolatry or anthrolatry and homolatry) * Demonolatry – worship of demons * Dendrolatry – worship of trees (also known as arborolatry) * Deprecolatry – worship of curses * Diabololatry – worship of devils * Dinolatry or deinolatry – worship of dinosaurs * Dolorolatry – worship of suffering * Domatolatry – worship of houses * Dracolatry – worship of dragons * Ecclesiolatry – worship of churches * Edapholatry – worship of soils * Electrolatry – worship of electricity * Elepholatry – worship of elephants (also known as pachydermolatry) * Enkhenumerolatry – worship of negative numbers * Entomolatry – worship of insects * Epeolatry – worship of words (also known as logolatry and grammatolatry) * Episcolatry – worship of bishops * Eremolatry – worship of deserts * Erythrolatry – worship of color red * Ethnolatry – worship of groups of people by nation, race, etc. * Eukololatry – worship of happiness * Eupistolatry – worship of faith * Eutychemolatry – worship of luck * Eventolatry – worship of a particular event * Familolatry or familatry – worship of one's family members * Felinolatry or felilatry – worship of cats (also known as ailurolatry) * Feminolatry or femilatry – worship of women (also known as gynolatry or gynecolatry) * Ferrolatry – worship of iron * Fictolatry – worship of fiction * Filolatry – worship of one's children (also known as prololatry) * Fratrolatry – worship of one's brothers * Frigolatry – worship of cold (also known as cryolatry) * Fructolatry – worship of fruits G–K * Galalatry or galatry – worship of milk (also known as lactolatry) * Gamolatry – worship of marriage * Gastrolatry – worship of food * Genealatry – worship of the family * Geniolatry – worship of spirits (also known as pneumatolatry) * Genilatry – worship of birth * Geolatry – worship of the Earth * Geometrolatry – worship of geometrical figures (same as morpholatry) * Gerontolatry – worship of elderly people (also known as senilatry) * Glaucolatry – worship of color gray * Glossolatry – worship of language * Grammatolatry – worship of words (also known as logolatry and epeolatry) * Grammolatry – worship of letters * Grandolatry – worship of hail * Grapholatry – worship of written characters and texts (also known as scriptolatry) * Gratiarolatry – worship of Thanksgiving * Gynolatry or gynecolatry – worship of women (also known as feminolatry or femilatry) * Hadeolatry – worship of Hell (also known as stygiolatry) * Hædolatry – worship of kids (also known as juvenolatry) * Hagiolatry – worship of saints (also known as hierolatry) * Halitolatry – worship of breath * Hamartiolatry – worship of sin * Heirolatry – worship of sacred things or places * Heliolatry – worship of the sun (also known as solarolatry) * Hemolatry – worship of blood * Henolatry – worship of number 1 * Heortolatry – worship of holidays * Hermeolatry – worship of planet Mercury * Herolatry – worship of heroes * Hexahexahexalatry – worship of number 666 * Hierolatry – worship of saints (also known as hagiolatry) * Hippolatry – worship of horses * Hispanolatry – worship of Hispanic people * Historolatry – worship of history * Homichlolatry – worship of fog * Homolatry – worship of humans (also known as anthropolatry or anthrolatry and demolatry) * Hoplolatry – worship of weapons * Hydrolatry – worship of water (also known as aqualatry) * Hygeiolatry – worship of health or hygiene * Hygrolatry – worship of humidity * Hylikolatry – worship of materials * Hylolatry – worship of forests * Hypnolatry – worship of sleep (also known as somnolatry) * Ichthyolatry – worship of fish (also known as piscolatry) * Iconolatry – worship of icons * Ideolatry – worship of intellect * Idiolatry – worship of oneself (also known as autolatry) * Idolatry – worship of idols * Indolatry – worship of Indian people * Infantolatry – worship of infancy * Internetolatry or internetheism – worship of the Internet * Ipsolatry – worship of one's girlfriend * Irenolatry – worship of peace * Jesusolatry – worship of Jesus Christ (same as christolatry) * Juniorolatry – worship of younger people * Juvenolatry – worship of juveniles (also known as hædolatry) * Kairolatry – worship of weather * Kakolatry – worship of evil (alternate spelling of cacolatry) * Kastanolatry – worship of color brown * Koniolatry – worship of dust (also known as amatholatry) * Kronolatry – worship of planet Saturn * Kynolatry – worship of dogs (alternate spelling of cynolatry; also known as caninolatry or canilatry) L–O * Lachanolatry – worship of vegetables * Lactolatry – worship of milk (also known as galalatry or galatry) * Lapillolatry – worship of gems * Latrolatry – worship of worship * Leolatry – worship of lions * Lepidopterolatry – worship of butterflies * Leukolatry – worship of color white * Libertatolatry – worship of Independence Day * Limnolatry – worship of lakes or ponds * Litholatry – worship of stones * Logolatry – worship of words (also known as epeolatry and grammatolatry) * Lordolatry – worship of lords * Ludectrolatry – worship of video games * Ludilolatry – worship of toys * Ludolatry – worship of games * Lunalatry – worship of moon (also known as selenolatry) * Lupolatry – worship of wolves (also known as lycolatry) * Lycolatry – worship of wolves (also known as lupolatry) * Lypolatry – worship of sadness * Mageirolatry — worship of cooking * Mariolatry or Maryolatry – worship of the Virgin Mary * Maritolatry – worship of one's spouse * Martyrolatry – worship of martyrs * Masculinolatry, masculilatry or masculatry – worship of men (also known as androlatry) * Mathemolatry – worship of math * Matrolatry – worship of one's mother * Mechanolatry – worship of machines * Meganumerolatry – worship of large numbers * Melanolatry – worship of color black * Mellontolatry – worship of the future * Melolatry – worship of music * Metalolatry or metalatry – worship of metals * Meteorolatry – worship of meteors and meteorites (also known as aerolitholatry) * Misolatry – worship of hatred * Mnemolatry – worship of memories * Monolatry – worship of a single deity * Morpholatry – worship of shapes (same as geometrolatry) * Musolatry – worship of mice and rats * Mythistorolatry – worship of novels * Mytholatry – worship of myths * Natolatry – worship of one's daughters * Necrolatry – worship of the dead * Neolatry – worship of new things * Negrolatry – worship of black people * Neoannolatry – worship of New Year * Nepholatry – worship of clouds * Nepolatry – worship of one's nephews * Neptolatry – worship of one's nieces * Neraidolatry – worship of fairies * Niblolatry – worship of one's niblings (collectively nephews and nieces) * Nihilolatry or nihilatry – worship of nothingness (also known as oudenolatry) * Noctolatry – worship of night * Noctualatry – worship of owls * Nosolatry – worship of illnesses or diseases * Nousolatry – worship of mind * Numerolatry – worship of numbers * Nyctolatry – worship of darkness (also known as achluolatry) * Nynolatry – worship of the present * Ocholatry – worship of vehicles * Oikolatry – worship of home * Olfactolatry – worship of odors (also known as osmolatry) * Ombrolatry – worship of rain * Oneirolatry – worship of dreams * Onolatry – worship of asses and donkeys * Ophiolatry – worship of snakes or serpents (also known as serpentolatry) * Opinatolatry – worship of imagination * Orientolatry – worship of Oriental people * Ornitholatry – worship of birds (also known as aviolatry) * Orolatry – worship of mountains * Oryctolatry – worship of minerals * Osmolatry – worship of odors (also known as olfactolatry) * Oudenolatry – worship of nothingness (also known as nihilolatry or nihilatry) * Ovinolatry – worship of sheep P * Pachydermolatry – worship of elephants (also known as elepholatry) * Pagolatry – worship of ice * Paleolatry – worship of old things (also known as archaeolatry or archæolatry) * Panolatry – worship of everything * Papyrolatry – worship of paper * Pardalolatry – worship of leopards * Pareltholatry – worship of the past * Parrilatry – worship of one's parents * Parthenolatry – worship of virgins * Pascholatry – worship of Easter * Patricolatry – worship of St. Patrick's * Patriolatry – worship of one's native country * Patrolatry – worship of one's father * Patruelolatry – worship of one's male cousins * Peniolatry – worship of poverty * Persicolatry – worship of color peach * Petifilolatry – worship of one's grandchildren * Petimatrolatry – worship of one's grandmother * Petinatolatry – worship of one's granddaughter * Petiparrilatry – worship of one's grandparent * Petipatrolatry – worship of one's grandfather * Petiprognatolatry – worship of one's grandsons * Petolatry – worship of one's pets * Petrolatry – worship of rocks and minerals * Pharmacolatry – worship of medicines * Phasmolatry – worship of ghosts * Philolatry – worship of love * Philosopholatry – worship of philosophy * Phobolatry – worship of fear * Phonolatry – worship of sound * Photolatry – worship of light * Phycolatry — worship of algae * Phyllolatry – worship of leaves * Physicolatry – worship of physical things * Physiolatry – worship of nature * Phytolatry – worship of plants (also known as botanolatry) * Piblolatry – worship of one's piblings (collectively uncles and aunts) * Pictolatry – worship of pictures * Piscolatry – worship of fish (also known as ichthyolatry) * Pithanolatry – worship of probabilities * Pithecolatry – worship of apes and monkeys * Planetolatry – worship of planets * Plutolatry – worship of wealth * Pneumatolatry – worship of spirits (also known as geniolatry) * Poetolatry – worship of poets or of poetry * Polemolatry – worship of wars * Popolatry – worship of the pope * Porphyrolatry – worship of color purple * Potamolatry – worship of rivers or of running water * Pragmaticolatry – worship of reality * Pragmolatry – worship of objects * Prasinolatry – worship of color green (also known as chlorolatry) * Prognatolatry – worship of one's sons * Progonolatry – worship of ancestors * Prololatry – worship of one's offsprings (also known as filolatry) * Prophetolatry – worship of prophecies * Prosopolatry – worship of a particular person * Psammolatry – worship of sand * Pseudolatry – false worship; worship of lie * Psycholatry – worship of souls * Puellolatry or puellatry – worship of girls * Puerolatry – worship of boys * Pyrolatry – worship of fire R–Z * Realmolatry – worship of realm * Rhodolatry – worship of color pink * Robotolatry – worship of robots * Salutolatry – worship of salvation * Samhainolatry – worship of Halloween * Satanolatry – worship of Satan * Scientolatry – worship of science * Sciolatry – worship of shadows * Scolionolatry – worship of school * Scriptolatry – worship of written characters and texts (also known as grapholatry) * Seasolatry – worship of seasons * Sedatolatry – worship of silence * Seismolatry – worship of earthquakes * Selenolatry – worship of the moon (also known as lunalatry) * Senilatry – worship of elderly people (also known as gerontolatry) * Seniorolatry – worship of older people * Serpentolatry – worship of snakes or serpents (also known as ophiolatry) * Sexolatry – worship of sex * Siblolatry – worship of one's siblings * Sobrinolatry – worship of one's female cousins * Sociolatry – worship of society * Socrolatry – worship of one's parents-in-law * Solarolatry – worship of the sun (also known as heliolatry) * Somnolatry – worship of sleep (also known as hypnolatry) * Sororolatry – worship of one's sisters * Spanolatry – worship of improbable events * Spectrolatry – worship of mirrors * Staurolatry – worship of the cross or crucifix * Statolatry – worship of the state * Stygiolatry – worship of Hell (also known as hadeolatry) * Symbololatry – worship of symbols * Sympanolatry – worship of the universe * Taurolatry – worship of bulls * Technolatry or technotheism – worship of technology * Telmatolatry — worship of swamps * Tempestolatry – worship of storms * Thalaasolatry – worship of seas * Thanatolatry – worship of death * Thaumatolatry – worship of miracles * Theolatry – worship of a god or gods * Theriolatry – worship of wild animals * Thermolatry – worship of heat or temperature * Threskeolatry – worship of religion * Tigrolatry – worship of tigers * Toketolatry – worship of birth * Tokolatry – worship of pregnancy * Topolatry – worship of a particular place * Toxolatry — worship of poisons * Traumalatry – worship of injuries * Tribolatry – worship of tribes * Tricholatry — worship of hair * Trilatry – worship of number three * Tridecalatry – worship of number 13 * Turbolatry – worship of tornadoes * Tycholatry – worship of randomness * Uranolatry – worship of Heaven * Urinolatry – worship of urine * Ursalatry – worship of bears (also known as arctolatry) * Uxorrolatry – worship of one's wife * Valentinolatry – worship of Valentine's * Veritolatry – worship of truth * Vestiolatry – worship of clothing * Vexillolatry – worship of a flag or flags * Victorolatry – worship of victories * Virolatry – worship of one's husband * Volcanolatry – worship of volcanoes * Xantholatry – worship of color yellow * Xenolatry – worship of foreigners or strangers * Xylolatry – worship of wood * Zenolatry – worship of planet Jupiter * Zodiacolatry – worship of zodiac signs * Zoolatry or zoölatry – worship of animals Category:Latries Category:Browse